


Blair Takes the Remote

by 852_Prospect_Archivist



Category: The Sentinel
Genre: First Times, M/M, Romance, Series
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-05-10
Updated: 2013-05-10
Packaged: 2017-12-11 08:02:49
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,005
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/795794
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/852_Prospect_Archivist/pseuds/852_Prospect_Archivist





	Blair Takes the Remote

## Blair Takes the Remote

by Dana

Thanks for Nancy Taylor for a pre-Beta read

This story is a sequel to: Flight Home 

* * *

Blair took the remote from Jim. "We all don't have your hearing. Actually, no one has hearing." Blair turned the volume to a reasonable level. 

"Did you have a late class?" Brilliant Jim for stating the obvious. 

"But I'm free tomorrow. Would you like me to help you with your paperwork?" 

Jim nodded and put his arm around Blair beckoning him to snuggle. "I have been waiting all day to cuddle you." 

"And give the guys in Major Crimes more reasons to talk about us." Blair snuggled against Jim. 

Jim took the remote and turned off the television. "Let's give them something to talk about." 

"I could believe he put you on stake out the moment we got home from Mexico." Blair put his arms around Jim. 

"That is Simon for you." Jim put his hand on Blair's face and turned his head so his eyes meet Blair's eyes. "I had this dream that I shot a wolf and it morph into you. How could I dream that I killed the person that matters the most to me?" 

"It was because you held a gun at me." Blair stroked Jim's chin. Blair's finger followed Jim's long hard jaw line. Jim was a gorgeous man how could have Blair missed it before. Blair felt like he was going to explode from his desire for Jim. Jim must have felt his body temperature increase and the increase in his pulse. He hoped he could hide his erection a little longer but them pressed his body against Jim's hoping that Jim would do something crazy like carry him upstairs and ravage him. Blair stroked Jim's short hair enjoying the sensation of the larger man's body heat and the gentle pressure of their bodies close together. Jim's arms enveloped him. 

"I couldn't fight Alex. I should have killed her for you." Jim wondered if Blair could feel his heart rate accelerate and his body temperature go up. Jim was glad that Blair has seen what everyone else saw so long ago. Blair wanted to love him as much as he wanted Blair. 

"It was only a dream. I am with you now." Blair moved a finger over Jim's forehead. 

"I am thankful. You mean everything to me." Jim lifted Blair's chin and kissed him. 

Blair felt very nervous as Jim's tongue met his. He had never kissed a man before Jim. "You must think I am a fool not to see that you were in love with me." 

"You cancelled your expedition to Borneo for me. You said it was about friendship." 

"You needed me. You are Supercop, ex-Army ranger and I am nerd of the year. I knew that you were queer but I thought you had lost interest in me. You had stopped flirting with me long ago. I had no idea that everyone in Cascade thought we were an item." 

Jim recalled that Blair only smelled like women when he returned from a date. The only semen he ever sensed on Blair was his own. Jim had never sensed Blair's arousal except when Blair jerked off in his own room with the French doors closed. "I assumed you were straight." 

"I am." 

"Blair Sandburg is lost for words. We have to write this date down in history." 

It never crossed Blair's mind that he could fall in love another man. Blair was no homophobe; he had plenty of gay friends and had even gone to gay clubs when invited. The other officers must have noticed the way Jim looked at him, but Blair couldn't acknowledge it. Jim could smell and feel his arousal; there was no way to obfuscate. This wasn't sex corner sex; Jim wanted to spend the rest of his life with him. I'm the answer to everything. How could Blair live up to that? 

"Would you like to continue this in bed?" 

"I haven't had the opportunity to shower." 

"I don't mind." Jim undid the leather strap in Blair's hair allowing the slightly damp hair to spring into curls. "I know that you don't want to believe this but I want to spend the rest of my life loving you." 

"I have never planned anything in my life. I moved into your house for a week and even after Larry trashed your house twice you let me stay. Let me shower." Blair could smell the odor from his pits after spending two and half hours lecturing. The smell must have been overwhelming to Jim. "I'm rather ripe." 

"You talk too much." Jim kissed Blair again. Jim removed his own shirt and folded it and placed it on the armrest. Jim placed Blair's hand on his hard muscular chest. Blair pulled his hand away. Jim touched Blair's chin with his thumb. "Baby, relax. I am not going to bite unless you want me to." Jim took his shirt and walked up the stairs. 

Blair showered not wanting to be covered in sweat his first time. Jim was right about Blair being straight. At least, he had thought so until the flight home from Sierra Verde. Blair dried his hair with a towel and changed into the sweats that he normally wore to bed. Blair climbed the stairs. Blair had never been naked in front of Jim. Although Jim had never been modest walking around the loft, Blair had never even considered checking out the merchandise. 

"You aren't joining me in bed in itchy sweats." Jim turned toward Blair uncovering himself. "You've never looked. Your body temperature never went up. I don't understand." 

"I am here now and I want to be everything to you." 

Jim rolled over on the bed revealing his nakedness. "You are everything to me." 

Blair thought Jim was a sight to behold like a scripture of Adonis. He had seen Jim's firm body many times before but it never made him feel this way. Blair couldn't believe that Jim wanted to share all he was in him. Blair wanted to pull back a moment longer. His own desire was too much for him to understand. "I get cold easily." I am in his bedroom and I am still delaying. Jim had shared secrets with him that he would never tell his ex-wife. Jim never said I love you but his body language shouted it. Jim may have stopped the loud flirting but his body language always said get closer; I want to touch you and be with you. Blair wondered if Jim bringing him back from the dead made Blair see him with new eyes. Did their spirits merger cause Blair to see Jim as more than a friend, a potential lover? Blair owned Jim everything; he had no right to deny him his love and his desire. 

"I'll keep you warm." 

Blair slowly removed the sweats. 

Jim sat up in the bed. "Babe, look at me." 

Blair sat on the edge of the queen-size bed. 

Jim put his finger over Blair's forehead. "You can tell me to stop if I do anything that makes you uncomfortable." 

"This all makes me uncomfortable." Blair snuggled in Jim's arms. 

Jim put his fingers through Blair's damp hair. "You are so beautiful." Jim put his mouth against Blair's neck. "You feel so good." Jim moved his hand down Blair's hard hairy chest. Jim put his mouth on Blair's shoulder and chewed on it lightly. "You taste so good. I have wanted you so long." 

Blair wondered if he would know what to do. He was so hard with desire. Blair stroked Jim's chest and pulled a small hard nipple between his teeth. After taking a break to breathe, "Jim, if the sensation becomes too much, let me know. Where do you keep your condoms?" 

"I want to feel you, not latex. I'm clean. I'm tested every year and I haven't been with a man since before Carolyn." 

"No condom, no sex," said Blair. "Besides, you can probably feel me better through latex than most men can feel skin on skin." 

"I'm clean." 

"What if I gave you something?" Blair always used a condom with his girlfriends. "I would never forgive myself." Blair put his head against Jim's chest and fondled Jim's nipple then took it between two fingers and pinched in. 

"Gentle, Babe." 

Blair took Jim's hand and licked his palm and then sucked on it. "You are so incredibly sexy. I can't believe that I never noticed it before." Blair pressed his mouth against Jim's shoulder feeling his hard muscles with his hands. Jim's nearly hairless body was like silk to the touch. Blair wanted to explore every inch with his tongue and fingertips. 

Jim moved his hand down to Blair's cock and moved the other hand to his balls. Blair lay on the bed and tried to relax. A man had never touched him before. Jim slid a condom over Blair's erection. Jim moved his mouth down and sucked it harder than any woman had ever done. "Jim." Blair squealed. Jim pulled away from Blair's softening cock. "That was incredible." 

"Better than your last girlfriend?" 

"No comparison." Blair laughed. 

"Feels good." 

"Wonderful." Blair kissed Jim. Horizontally, the height difference didn't matter. Blair pressed his body against Jim feeling his cock harden against Jim's belly. Blair pulled Jim tight against him. Blair moved his hands to feel his love's back muscles. Blair kissed Jim again not wanting to move. 

Jim picked up a little tube of lube and put it on top of the end table. "We don't have to do anything." 

"I want to." After covering Jim's erection with a condom, Blair gave Jim a blowjob, pulling away before Jim's ejaculated. "I want you to make love to me." 

"Babe, it can hurt the first time." 

"I need you." Blair kissed Jim's forehead. "I never needed anyone the way that I need you." 

Jim put his fingers on Blair's ass. Blair rolled to his side to give Jim better access. "Beautiful." Jim put his face into Blair's ass and started to lick the tight ring of flesh. Blair had never put his face into a woman's ass and a woman had never done that to him. A few minutes ago, he would have been repulsed by the idea. Blair felt Jim's slippery fingers open him up. Jim's fingers slipped inside Blair tempting him. "You feel so good." 

"Oh." Blair moaned feeling impatient for Jim's cock. "I need you inside me." 

"Soon, Baby." Jim's fingers slid out. Jim's hard member pressed against the tight ring of muscle, but Blair wasn't relaxed enough to allow him entrance. Jim put more lubricant on his fingers and Blair's tight puckered hole. Jim's digital moved along the surface. "Patience." Jim didn't want to rush it. He wanted Blair to enjoy it as much as he was. 

"I want you so much." 

"I will be gentle." Jim put more lube on himself. He hadn't been inside a man since before his senses had awoken. He was afraid if he turned his senses all the way up that he would zone. His desire for Blair was so intense. 

"Oh." Blair felt himself penetrated. There was pressure but no pain. Blair felt like he couldn't breathe when Jim's cock hit his prostate. He had never felt anything that intense before. Jim pulled back and hit it again. "Faster," Blair gasped. "Oh," Blair howled. "Harder. I can take all you got." 

"Oh, Baby! Blair!" 

Jim kissed Blair's neck after he had withdrawn. "I will clean you up." 

"Thank you." Blair returned the kiss. 

Jim returned with a washcloth. "New house rule. No sweats in bed." 

"I can live with that." 

* * *

End Blair Takes the Remote by Dana: rochelle@mitchellware.com

Author and story notes above.

  
Disclaimer: _The Sentinel_ is owned etc. by Pet Fly, Inc. These pages and the stories on them are not meant to infringe on, nor are they endorsed by, Pet Fly, Inc. and Paramount. 


End file.
